A saw blade including a base body and a plurality of teeth being connected to the base body is known from German Patent Application No. DE 42 00 423 A1 corresponding to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,477,763 and 5,425,296. The teeth include a cutting portion and a chip producing surface. The teeth are arranged in a group being repeated along the base body, the group including at least three unset teeth having different widths and heights. Due to this special kind of group technology including unset teeth, one attains great cutting performance combined with a stabilized straight movement of the saw blade without the danger of lateral displacement. In this way, the known saw blade substantially differs from other known saw blades including set teeth or being designed according to the so called triple chip technology.
Another saw blade including a base body and a plurality of teeth being connected to the base body is known from German Patent Application No. DE 100 30 168 A1 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,573 B1. The teeth include a cutting portion and a chip producing surface. The teeth are alternately set towards the left and the right. In this way, all teeth—or at least the set teeth—have the same width and the same height. Each of the teeth includes a curved surface serving as chip deforming element and being arranged next to the chip producing surface in a direction facing away from the cutting portion. The chip deforming element serves to produce chips having a small winding radius.
Another saw blade including a base body and a plurality of teeth being connected to the base body is known from European patent application No. EP 1 101 558 A1. The teeth include a cutting portion and a chip producing surface. Each of the teeth includes a chip deforming element being located next to the chip producing surface in a direction facing away from the cutting portion. This prior art document does not disclose how the teeth are arranged along the saw blade (e.g. in a group of teeth or the like). The chip deforming element deforms the chips to have a small winding radius.
A saw blade including a base body and a plurality of teeth being connected to the base body is known from German Patent Application No. DE 10 2006 015 278 A1. The teeth include a cutting portion and a chip producing surface. The invention described in this prior art document relates to the design of a chip deforming element as a plane chip guiding step being located at a protrusion of the base body, meaning not at the insert of the tooth which includes the chip producing surface. FIG. 1 of this prior art document illustrates a saw blade of the respective prior art for this document in which the chip deforming element is located at the insert of the tooth.